pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Apple
The Golden Apple (also known as the Golden Apple of Eden, the Fruit of Life, Fruit of Reality, and the Forbidden Fruit) is an ancient Babylonian Machine in the shape of a sphere that holds the Cosmic Gemstone of Reality and Life. History Approx. 3,700,000,000 BC The Angel Scholar Metatron pilgrimaged to Sans Jehovah, and was given a vision on the location of the Cosmic Gemstone of Reality and Life. After acquiring the gemstone in the Light World, Metatron built a Babylonian Machine to house it, known as the Golden Apple of Eden. Metatron then brought it to the nearby planet Earth and used its power to sacrifice himself and create life on Earth in the form of early primordial soup. The Golden Apple remained on Earth ever since, being used by various Babylonian Machines to continue the spread of life throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. Approx. 10,000 BC The Angels that walked the Earth at the time imprisoned the six Elite Babylonian Machines within their Wonders of the World. The Golden Apple was placed to be protected by Elite Black Fantasy Hertz in the Lighthouse of Alexandria. The Event of Christmas 1999 The device was not intended to be used by mortal beings. On Christmas Day 1999 AD, Yakob Noswad, Supreme Leader of the Human Empire, found the Golden Apple in the Lighthouse of Alexandria. Yakob Noswad attempted to use its power, but was immediately punished by the awakening of Elite Black Fantasy Hertz and the other 5 Elite Black Fantasy. They ravaged Earth with the use of the Wonders of the World. Every human on Earth perished. This was known as the Event of Christmas 1999. The Light Warrior Saga When the Light Warriors stumbled upon the device, they were attacked by the Black Fantasy Hertz. However, they managed to defeat the Babylonian before it could awaken its brothers and their Wonders of the World. The Light Warriors continued to house and protect the Golden Apple meanwhile studying its powers. Twig & Pik-pik In Circa 2025 AD, the reincarnated Angel of Death, Azrael, had managed to move Colony 001 back to Earth temporarily. He defeated the Light Warriors, acquired the Golden Apple, and tricked Darkness and Twig to misuse the Golden Apple and temporarily trap themselves (along with the other reincarnated Angels) in the world of Evangelion. It was returned to the Light Warriors afterwards. The Age of Balatron In Circa 2049 AD, Balatron attempted to steal the Golden Apple to complete his Infinity Gauntlet. He was stopped by the Galactic Alliance. Usage Its main function is to grant the desires of the user, akin to granting a wish. This can completely change or affect reality. The Golden Apple can be used by any living soul, but only an Angel can use it more than once, a lesser life form would die in the process. The wish stems from their deepest desires and will, not a spoken word. It is usually tied to their fate in the universe. * King Yakob Noswad almost wished to rule the universe but was stopped by the Angels. * Darkness used it to wish that all light in the universe was non existent, granting him supreme control of the Light World. * Twig used it to first wish himself to a fantasy realm. Its secondary, passive function is to maintain all life in the universe. The Elite Black Fantasy made use of this to continue the growth of life throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. Notes Category:Items Category:Cosmic Gemstones Category:Babylonian Machines